Shadow Zealot
Shadow Zealot The shadows consume me... they protect me... they give me power... in fact, they even kill for me. Role: 'Though slightly less durable than the martyr, Shadow Zealots excel in all forms of offense, by using their powerful combat abilities and deadly form of chakra. '''Hit Die: '''D6 '''Alignment: '''Must be Lawful. Class Skills The Shadow Zealot's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are: Acrobatics (Dex), Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Escape Artist (Dex), Knowledge (Arcana), Knowledge (History), Knowledge (Local), Knowledge (Noblility), Perception (Wis), Perform (Cha), Profession (Wis), Sense Motive (Wis), Spellcraft (Int), Stealth (Dex), Swim (Str) and Use Magic Device (Cha). Skill Ranks at Each Level: 4 + Int modifier. Class Features 'Weapon and Armor Proficiency A shadow zealot is proficient with simple weapons, katana, longsword and nodachi. As well as light armor, but not shields. 'Empty Fist' A shadow zealot begins play with the dodge, and improved unarmed strike feats as bonus feats. A shadow zealot's attacks may be with fist, elbows, knees, and feet. This means that a martyr may make unarmed strikes with his hands full. There is no such thing as an off-hand attack for a shadow zealot striking unarmed. A shadow zealot may thus apply his full Strength bonus on damage rolls for all his unarmed strikes. A shadow zealot's unarmed strike is treated as both a manufactured weapon and a natural weapon for the purpose of spells and effects that enhance or improve either manufactured weapons or natural weapons. A shadow zealot also deals more damage with his unarmed strikes than a normal person would, as shown above on the table below. For larger creatures simply increase the die by 1 at each level category for each size category. Also the shadow zealot grants his Wisdom Modifier to AC as long as he is not wearing any armor; This bonus to AC is denied at any time the Dexterity bonus would be denied. 'Flurry of Blows' Starting at 1st level, a shadow zealot can make a flurry of blows as a full-attack action. When doing so, he may make one additional attack, taking a -2 penalty on all of his attack rolls, as if using the Two-Weapon Fighting feat. At 8th level, the shadow zealot can make two additional attacks when he uses flurry of blows, as if using Improved Two-Weapon Fighting (even if the shadow zealot does not meet the prerequisites for the feat). At 15th level, the shadow zealot can make three additional attacks using flurry of blows, as if using Greater Two-Weapon Fighting (even if the martyr does not meet the prerequisites for the feat). 'Evasion' At 2nd level or higher, a shadow zealot can avoid damage from many area-effect attacks. If a shadow zealot makes a successful Reflex saving throw against an attack that normally deals half damage on a successful save, he instead takes no damage. Evasion can be used only if a martyr is wearing light armor or no armor. A helpless shadow zealot does not gain the benefit of evasion. 'Sneak Attack' If a 2nd level or higher shadow zealot can catch an opponent when he is unable to defend himself effectively from her attack, she can strike a vital spot for extra damage. The shadow zealot's attack deals extra damage anytime her target would be denied a Dexterity bonus to AC (whether the target actually has a Dexterity bonus or not), or when the shadow zealot flanks her target. This extra damage is 1d6 at 2nd level, and increases by 1d6 every three shadow zealot levels thereafter. Should the shadow zealot score a critical hit with a sneak attack, this extra damage is not multiplied. Ranged attacks can count as sneak attacks only if the target is within 30 feet. The shadow zealot must be able to see the target well enough to pick out a vital spot and must be able to reach such a spot. A shadow zealot cannot sneak attack while striking a creature with concealment. 'Blade Master' At 3rd level, the shadow zealot is granted weapon focus (katana, nodachi and longsword) as a bonus feat. Also, If any of these weapons have a lower base damage than their unarmed attack, the damage is made equal to their unarmed attack. 'Chakras' Beginning at 4th level, a shadow zealot gains the ability to perform a small number of chakras which are drawn from the Shadow Zealot Chakra List presented in BM/RB Spells. A shadow zealot may learn a number of chakras of each level as stated on Table: Progression. To use a chakra, a shadow zealot must have a Wisdom score equal to at least 10 + the spell level. The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against a martyr's chakra is 10 + the spell level + the shadow zealot's Wisdom modifier. To use a chakra ability, the shadow zealot must expend 1 point from his ki pool per level of the chakra being used. For a shadow zealot , all chakra have their ki cost reduced by 1 (minimum 1). Through 3rd level, a shadow zealot has no caster level. At 4th level and higher, his caster level is equal to his shadow zealot level – 3. 'Ki Pool' At 4th level, a shadow zealot gains a pool of ki points, supernatural energy he can use to use chakra. The number of points in a shadow zealot's ki pool is equal to 10 + 1/2 his shadow zealot level + his Wisdom modifier. The ki pool is replenished each morning after 8 hours of rest or meditation; these hours do not need to be consecutive. 'Utsusemi Ichi' At 6th level, as long as the shadow zealot has at least one ki in his ki pool, he is considered to be permanently under the effects of concealment (20%), making him difficult to hit, and immune to sneak attacks unless the attacker has the appropriate feats. 'Shadow Gate' At 7th the shadow zealot gains an dimsion door ability and can travel as far as 40 feet as a move action. Also they are granted the Dimensional Agility feat as a bonus feat. 'Murderous Intent' At 9th level, the shadow zealot gains improved critical with katana, nodachi, longsword, and unarmed strike. 'Advanced Tech Training' At 10th level, shadow zealot's can use a number of techs per day equal to their shadow zealot level, rather than the normal 1/2. 'Utsusemi Ni' At 12th level, at the beginning of each round the shadow zealot may roll 1d4 and gain the result in mirror images until their next turn. If the shadow zealot already has at least 1 mirror image at the beginning of their next turn, they do not roll. 'Improved Evasion' At 13th level, a shadow zealot's evasion ability improves. He still takes no damage on a successful Reflex saving throw against attacks, but henceforth he takes only half damage on a failed save. A helpless shadow zealot does not gain the benefit of improved evasion. 'Shadow Gate Adept' At 13th level, the shadow zealot gains the Dimensional Assault feat as a bonus feat. 'Chakra Mastery' After 15th level, the shadow zealot's ki pool is double the normal amount. 'Shadow Gate Expert' At 16th level, the shadow zealot gains the dimensional dervish feat as a bonus feat. 'Untraceable' At 18th, a shadow zealot can no longer be tracked, traced, or singular focused, and gain a bonus to their stealth equal to their shadow zealot level. 'Shadow Gate Master' At 19th level, a shadow zealot is granted the dimensional savant feat as a bonus feat. 'Shadow Master' A 20th level shadow zealot gains mastery over the shadows, as long as they are stealthed, any offensive chakra they cast have sneak attack damage added against an unaware opponent. And any melee attacks made against an unaware target gain bonus damage equal to the shadow zealot's level.